Seven things Rachel Hates
by PoppyandViolet
Summary: Rachel wants to win the game of life... but is her game plan really full proof? ST. BERRY and a little WELBY
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Barbra Berry doesn't lose.

Or at least that's what she was trying to tell herself. Yes. You guessed it. That good old Finn Hudson had broken her heart… again. She should have seen it coming. What kind of future did they have together anyway? They were polar opposites. She was ambitious, intelligent, determined, over dramatic, controlling and bossy. She could admit even that to herself. He was placid, unintelligent, funny and gentle, boring and negligent. They never could have worked.

As soon as high school finished Rachel was heading out to some exclusive college that would set her on the straight golden path to Broadway. After school Finn would be lucky to make it into college. That was a bit harsh, but Rachel was angry. Oh yes she was so angry. She didn't have the time or the patience to be sad anymore. She was a senior at William McKinley High School, captain of the Glee Club, which under her fantastic lead vocals had won Nationals last year. She was a member of the ballet club, speech club, mock United Nations club, renaissance club, Muslim students club and black students union. She had already received early acceptance into so many different colleges... what with her amazing grades, extra curriculars and amazing auditions. What did she even need Finn for anyway?

So if Rachel wasn't going to lose, she better not let anything distract her from winning.

So she knew to win she would have to act like everything was normal. The next day she woke up at six, drank her protein drink, ran on the elliptical for twenty minutes, then got dressed, brushed her teeth and was out the door.

It was Monday. Which meant no glee practice, and Rachel was grateful for that. One step at a time, she cautiously reminded herself.

Of course there was still Science, which she had to endure with him. But instead of dealing with him straight off she sat next to Tina, which she scolded herself for. She should have gotten it over with.

She was going to talk to him at lunch. She spotted him over at the cafeteria at his usual table. He always sat with the football team. Another thing she didn't like about him. He never sat with her. She sat at what they called the Glee Club table with Tina and Mike (Mike always sat by his girlfriend even though he was on the football team) and Mercedes. Kurt, before moving to Dalton used to sit with them. Quinn had sat with them in the days when she was an outcast. Now the whole school had nearly forgotten about her teen pregnancy, now that she was head cheerleader again. She sat at the cheerio's table with fellow glee clubbers Brittany and Quinn's rival Santana. Puck, Sam and Artie sat with the footballers. Artie was cool now, which according to Rachel who had been in Artie's class since kindergarten, was weird. Finn sat with them in the small period in which he was kicked off the football team.

So she was heading straight for the jock table when something caught her eye, making her stop. It was a bright blue flyer reading; PROM NOVEMBER 10TH.

All of a sudden Rachel turned and fled the cafeteria. She was going to need a new game plan.

It was seven pm, that night and Rachel was on her laptop. She had just posted her nightly myspace video and had finished her homework. Now she had an important task to complete.

Phase one of the game which Rachel liked to call life. MSN Finn Hudson.

She opened up Messenger and saw he was online. He immediately sent her a message.

Quarterback: Hey Rach

Barbra_Streistand_2.0: Hi Finn

Quarterback: Are you still mad about the Santana thing…coz i'm sorry I didn't tell you… I kind of regretted it and wanted to pretend it didn't happen

Barbra_Streistand_2.0: Yes Finn I am still a bit mad. It hurt me that you would keep something like that from me.

Quarterback: I'm really sorry Rach. Pls don't b mad…

Barbra_Stresitand_2.0: Finn I gtg dad is calling me

Quarterback: Hold on! Do you want to go to Prom w me?

Barbra_Streistand_2.0: yes.

Quarterback:

Barbra_Streistand_2.0 logged off

How could she have forgotten about Prom? The single most important night in the school social calendar? And did she think she would be able to win the game if she didn't even have a date to Prom? No. She was going to have to keep Finn around a little longer.

But it was hard. She was still so hurt and angry… she felt so uncomfortable around him. Yes she still loved him a little. She could feel it, under all that and anger and hurt she still loved him.

And she would continue loving him… for a while at least. She knew they weren't forever. She felt a bit bad for leading him on like they had a future. She felt bad about a lot of things. Something she would need to change if she was ever going to make it.

So to feel less bad about herself and her relationship with Finn she did what she did best (apart from singing of course). She made a list.

She was inspired, during the bus trip home (she didn't usually catch the bus but Finn had wanted her to come over for the afternoon and he always caught the bus home. She heard a girl in front of her listening to her Ipod. The song playing was practically ancient but she still remembered it. It was Miley Cyrus. The song – seven things.

SEVEN THINGS I LOVE ABOUT FINN HUDSON

His smile

His voice

His name

His eyes

The way he cares so much about his family

The way he is so devoted to Glee

He loves me

So every time she felt bad or doubt about their relationship or Finn she would look at that list.


	2. Chapter 2

Little did she know how much she would need that list!

The first time came in rehearsals for Sectionals. They had decided to do an Michael Jackson Medley since medleys had worked so well in the past.

The songs that they had chosen were Billie Jean, Smooth Criminal and The Way You Make Me Feel. Billie Jean was going to be sung by Sam and Tina. An odd combination, but Mr. Schuester was trying to mix things up a little bit. Mike had a dance solo in the middle which also worked really well.

Smooth Criminal was a duet by Rachel and Puck. Another odd combination that worked. But the problem was with The Way You Make Me Feel. It was Finn's solo. Rachel could feel him staring at her when he sang it. She could see just with this song how much he loved her. Did she love him that much? Consult the list!

Of course they won Sectionals. . .

Rachel was going Prom dress shopping with Tina after school. The girls met up at Tina's locker at three. But Mercedes was waiting there with Tina.

"Rachel we have a little bit of a dilemma." Tina said. She was free of her stutter now.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"I was going prom dress shopping with Quinn but Brittany asked if she could come and Quinn said yes and you know wherever Brittany goes Santana goes too. And I think I'll get a bit left out. I know you guys are shopping too so would you mind coming with us?" Mercedes asked pleadingly.

Of course Rachel really didn't want to spend any time with Santana Hopez Lopez but she didn't want to leave Mercedes out.

"Sure we'll come." Rachel said delivering a winning smile.

So Rachel was stuck in Barney's with Tina, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany and Quinn. At least it wasn't as awkward as the cab ride over…

"So who are you going to Prom with Britt?" Santana asked her best friend.

"Pete Dash. He's on the football team." Brittany said with a smile "And you're going with…?"

"Zack Brown." Santana finished

"Football team?" Quinn asked

"Of course." Santana said as if it was the stupidest question in the world.

"Who are you going with Quinn?" Mercedes asked

"Puck" She answered shyly

"And you Rachel?" Santana asked cutting Quinn off

"Finn." She answered promptly. Santana smirked.

"You're going with Mike right?" Brittany asked Tina

"Yes" She answered

"Who are you going with Mercedes?" Rachel asked

"I don't know yet. I was going with Kurt but his is on the same night and he's going with his boyfriend." She answered

"He and Blaine are still going out?" Santana asked

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Rachel asked tentatively

"Coz they're gay and its weird" She answered with another smirk

"Its not weird at all. They really like eachotehr and if it's the way god made them than that's that." Mercedes answered defiantly

"Besides Santana, how can you talk? Everyone knows you and Brittany sleep together and who knows how many other girls you've slept wwith? I bet every guy knows what a whore you are so you had to move onto girls." Quinn hissed

"You are so immature. Being jealous because the only guy that would sleep with you got you knocked up." Santana said scathingly. Tears slowly crept into Quinn's giant eyes but none fell on her cheeks.

"What would you know Santana?" She said sadly

And finally they arrived.

So now they were going through the racks of formal dresses on the top floor. Rachel got a pretty big allowance so there wasn't much here she couldn't afford. Plus it was Prom so she had been saving for a while.

After an hour of scouring the racks Santana held up a slinky, floor length, red Armani dress.

"This is my dress." She said appreciatively

"Its so you" Brittany agreed.

Santana tried it on and bought it immediately, charging it to her father's credit card. Quinn rolled her eyes.

Tina also found a dress in Barneys. It was silk blue and clingy at the top and cascaded down like a waterfall. It was very pretty and she also bought it immediately.

Next stop was Bendels were Brittany found her dress, which was made of lime green chiffon. Then they hit Ralph Lauren where Mercedes found a rich velvet brown dress.

After all that shopping the girls went home. Rachel was a little disappointed she hadn't found a dress but wasn't surprised. She was quite picky.

When she got home there was a package on the front doorstep addressed to her. She quickly unlovked the door and called out to her dad's. They weren't home. She took the package up to her room and tore it open. Inside was a note and the prettiest dress she had ever seen.

She quickly unfolded the note. It said:

Dear Rachel…

I understand that you may want no more to do with me after our last meeting but I want you in my life. Maybe we can't be mother and daughter but we can still be friends right? I understand your prom is coming up this year and you probably already have a dress but if you're looking for something nobody else will have here you are. It's the same dress Keira Knightley wore for the premier for Atonement in 2007. Terrible movie… but fantastic dress.

Love Shelby

PS. I understand if you don't want to ever speak to me again. If that's the case send the dress back and I'll wear it ;)

PPS. I also understand if you already have a dress, you don't have to wear it.


	3. Chapter 3

She couldn't believe it. Her mother had contacted her. She hadn't heard from her since Regionals two years ago! She wondered how little Beth was… maybe she should tell Quinn about the letter. Quinn maybe could see her baby! And maybe she and Shelby could actually be friends!

She hopped on MSN straight away and messaged Finn.

Barbra_Streistand_2.0: Finn!

Quarterback: Hey Rach

Barbra_Streistand_2.0: you will nva guess wat just happened!

Quarterback: ?

Barbra_Streistand_2.0: I got a dress for prom…

Quarterback: Awesome. Do I hav to wear a tux?

Barbra_Streistand_2.0: That's not all! And yes. Guess who gave me the dress

Quarterback: Who?

Barbra_Streistand_2.0: MY MOM

Quarterback: Your mom? R u sure… I thought u hadn't spoken to her in years

Barbra_Streistand_2.0: I kno right! A letter and the dress just came out of the blue today! She says she wants us to be friends.

Quarterback: Im rrlly happy 4 u

Suddenly Rachel realized that she had voluntarily talked to Finn first without any intention of winning the game… for the first time in a long time she didn't even need to consult the list!

So prom went by spectacularly. She had a fantastic time dancing the night away with Finn. She was starting to realize that maybe Finn was a good boyfriend to her after all. He was patient, kind, happy, never pressured her at all. Maybe he was her one…

Not before long it was Christmas holidays. Rachel and her family celebrated Hanukah and they had Finn and his family over to celebrate.

SO sitting at the Berry's dinner table was Hiram at the head, Leroy to his left, Rachel to his right. On Rachel's right was Finn and next to him was his mother. Across from Carol was Kurt and on Kurt's left was his father and on his left was his boyfriend Blaine. Now this dinner wasn't awkward at all…

"So Kurt, how long have you and Blaine been dating?" Hiram asked his daughter's boyfriend's brother.

"Two years last Saturday." Kurt said with a smile at his boyfriend.

"And how did you meet?" Hiram asked politely but curiously

"Actually," Blaine said beginning the story that they had probably told a hundred times "Kurt was spying on our Glee Club, but he was a terrible spy." The whole table laughed politely. "We caught him out right away. But Kurt was having a bit of trouble at McKinley so he ended up liking Dalton and transferring."

"I hope none of your friends were causing him grief" Leroy said to Finn warningly. Leroy was the serious parent whereas Hiram was more relaxed.

"No sir. We were all very sorry to see Kurt leave." Finn said hastily.

So dinner continued on in small talk for the most part…

After dinner while the others were sipping egg nog in the living room Finn took Rachel aside to give her, her present.

"I wasn't really sure what to get you…" he said as he handed her a box. Inside was a cute pair of grey legwarmers with gold stars on them. They were adorable.

"I love them" She whispered giving him a long hug. She then gave him her present. It was a The Doors tshirt signed by Jim Morrison.

"I found it on ebay" she explained when he asked how she got it

"I love it" He told her

The holidays ended sooner than Rachel would have liked and oon enough it was nearly time for Regionals. This year they were up against Dalton and they were worried. Last time they faced them it came to a tie and Kurt and Rachel had a sing off which resulted in New Directions winning but with Kurt swearing to never come back.

This year Mr. Schuester was trying to give everyone a solo. Rachel already had hers at Sectionals so Mercedes was singing the ballad (Fallin by Alicia Keys), Artie and Santana were singing a mash up of Only Girl/Club Can't Even Handle Me Right Now and Brittany and Quinn sang At the Ballet from A chorus Line. He was also trying to listen to the kids song choices more but incorporate some show tunes as well which kept everyone happy.

The club was very worried about competing against the Warblers. Mercedes, who was still close friends with Kurt, was especially worried.

At The Warblers sang a Britney Spears medley of Circus, Every time and Oops I did it again. Ever since last years Regionals every seemed to be singing medleys. It was a thing.

Kurt sang the lead in Circus and Blaine sang the other to solos. They were amazing, but ND was better. And they won.

Rachel was thrilled. Everything in her life seemed to be going perfectly.

Though It wasn't mentioned before Rachel had been in contact with Shelby ever since she gave her the dress. They talked about lots of things. Mainly they talked about school and Shelby's new life with Beth. One day Rachel got a letter from Shelby that she knew would change everyone's lives. It read:

Rachel,

You're probably loaded with school work at the moment so I'll keep this brief.

I've been thinking… Beth has been talking for a while now, but every time she says 'mom' I get a little pang in my chest. I am not her mother… maybe, if Quinn is agreeable she could establish a relationship with Beth, like what we never had. I still want to be her guardian but it couldn't hurt to have someone else in her life right? Can you please ask her?

xx Shelby

Rachel was shocked. She had no idea what Quinn would say, and how much this would change her life. Quinn, after having her baby, split up with Puck and detached herself from nearly everything that had happened except Glee. She basically became the same person she was before her baby. Maybe a little nicer, but not a whole lot.

She dated Sam Evans for a little while, but when he revealed he was bisexual she freaked out and ditched him. She and Puck went to the prom together under the pretence of making Santana jealous but Rachel knew Puck was actually in love with Quinn… and that he would jump at the chance to establish a relationship with his daughter.

SO, when she got to school she went to Finn first. His advice was not to tell her about it.

"I think she really wants to put all that behind her." He protested. But she knew she had to tell her.

She was going to slip the note into her locker but then she realized what a coward's thing that was to do so she went right up to her and said

"Hi Quinn"

"Hello" she said. She was in the bathroom fixing her hair.

"Listen… I don't know if you know this but ive been in contact with my mom for a while now and-"

"Your mom" Quinn asked turning to face her. "Shelby Corcoran the lady who adopted my daughter. How come this is the first I've heard of this!" She was yelling now.

"Quinn… you gave her up remember. I didn't think you'd even want to know." Rachel said defensively

"Rachel. I may be a cheerio again but I still have feelings. I gave up my daughter Rachel. That hurt. A lot."

"That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about." She began. She gave her the letter. Quinn read it quickly.

"Is she serious?" Quinn asked after a minute's silence.

"Of course she is." Rachel insisted "So, do you think you would be interested?" Quinn hesitated.

"I don't know… can I think about it?"  
"Of course… and what about Puck?"  
"What about him?" Quinn asked sharply

"Well, I know it's not said in the letter but he's welcome too. He is Beth's dad and she should meet him too." Quinn breathed deeply

"If he wants to I have no objection to him being there. Thank you Rachel." She gave Rachel and awkward hug. Rachel smiled and went off to ask Puck.


	4. Chapter 4

Three weeks later Puck, Quinn, Rachel, Quinn's mother and Mr. Schuester were visiting Shelby and Beth for the first time. All of them were nervous – for different reasons of course.

Mr. Schue rung the bell and Shelby answered.

"Hello!" She answered happily "Come in"

"Where's Beth?" Mrs. Fabray asked hesitantly

"Inside"

"Alone?"

"No, we have another visitor" Shelby gestured for them to enter the living room.

It was a nice house, two stories, three bedrooms, two bathrooms. Not too flashy - but homely. The living room had a three seat sofa which Mr. Schuester sat down on with Puck and Rachel and four armchairs, three of which Shelby, Quinn and Mrs. Fabray occupied.

"It's a lovely house you have here Shelby" Mr. Schuester said politely. He was nervous because last time he was at Shelby's house he cheated on his girlfriend with her. That girlfriend who ended up marrying someone else, he thought regretfully.

"Thank you Will. And thank you all so much for coming today. I understand that Rachel showed you my letter but I didn't really get to say how much this really means to me and Beth." Shelby seemed a lot less nervous than the others.

Suddenly the said Beth unexpectedly walked in holding on to the hand of a very farmiliar face.

"Beth" Mrs. Fabray gasped

"Jesse" Shelby said warmly "and Beth"

"Beth" Quinn breathed

"Jesse?" Rachel asked sounding confused

"Jesse" Mr. Schuester nodded

"Shelby" Jesse said warmly "Mr. Schuester" he returned his nod "Rachel" he said hesitantly his eyes unreadable.

"Maybe we should give them a moment alone" Mr. Schuester suggested to Jesse and Rachel, who had not stopped staring at each other. Rachel broke her gaze.

"Yes" She said standing up and walking out of the room into the hallway. Mr Schue and Jesse followed her.

"So how's your glee club going Mr Schuester?" Jesse asked conversationally "I hear you took out Nationals last year"

"That's right and we're going to Nationals again this year" Mr. Schuester announced proudly

"Oh, well good luck then. You'll be competing against Vocal Adrenaline, is that right?" Jesse continued politely

"Yes that's correct."

Then Shelby and Mrs. Fabray came out looking very happy.  
"I though we'd give them a moment alone" Shelby whispered. "I'm going to show Judy the nursery."  
"I'll join you" Mr. Schuester said and the three of them went upstairs

So Rachel and Jesse were alone.

"What are you doing here Jesse St. James?" Rachel whispered closing her eyes. She couldn't believe she was here alone with the boy who she had once been in love with - until he completely humiliated her and broke her heart.

"I'd like to ask you the same question" Jesse murmured

"I'm here to see my mother and support my friends." She said defiantly

"Well I am here to see your mother and you." Jesse said simply

"Why would you want to see me Jesse? Or have you forgotten what happened that day in the parking lot?" She whispered furiously

"I wish." He said mournfully closing his eyes. "Rachel I am so" She covered his mouth

"Don't you dare say sorry" She said angrily "It's a bit late don't you think!"

"I'm sorry" He said his voice muffled by the sound of her palm. She put her hand away.

"Well you've said what you wanted to despite my strenuous protests so now Jesse I think its time you left!"

"That's not all" he insisted

"What else could you possibly have to say to me?" She wondered

"I'll tell you when you forgive me"

"I will never forgive you"

"Then, you will never know" Jesse said stubbornly, folding his arms

"Fine" she agreed

"Fine" Jesse said leaning against the wall

After a minutes silence Rachel said

"Please tell me Jesse, I really am curious now"  
"Why should I tell you? You won't forgive me?" He taunted playfully

"Fine. I forgive you."

"I don't believe you" He teased

"Jesse I do I really do"

"Too late" He said because Shelby and Mr. Schuester and Quinn's mom had come back downstairs.

"What were you two talking about?" Shelby asked curiously

"College" Jesse answered "Rachel was telling me all about all the colleges she was accepted into. I encouraged her to either join Tisch, UCLA or Julliard. She seems pretty set on Julliard but I'd like to see her at UCLA. Its not as prestigious as Julliard but it has a fantastic drama program and they get Broadway directors to sometimes come and view shows that the school puts on so it's a good way to get her name out there." Jesse explained. Rachel marveled at his ability to make things up on the spot like that. As much as she hated him she truly admired him… she couldn't help it.

After that they went back into the living room where Puck and Quinn were sitting on the sofa talking with Beth. All of them seemed so happy together. Rachel felt guilty disturbing them.

"Um guys we think we're heading off." Mr Schue said also sounding guilty

"Oh okay. Thanks so much for this Shelby." Quinn said with tears in her eyes.

"Of course. Hey, how would you like to come back next weekend and stay here for a couple of days? We have a spare room upstairs."  
"I would really like that." Quinn said and Puck nodded in agreement still not letting go of Beth. Quinn stood up and hugged Shelby and planted a kiss on Beth's forehead. Puck did the same. Mr. Schuester nodded at both Jesse and Shelby and waved to Beth. Rachel gave Shelby a quick hug and one to Beth too. Jesse pulled her into a hug before she could go.

"I'll see you around." He said wearing his trademark poker face.

"I guess so" Rachel said.


	5. Chapter 5

When she got home Rachel logged on to find four new messages. The first was from Finn:

Hey Rach good luck with your mom today – Love Finn

After reading that message she got a few tears in her eyes. Finn was so sweet. The next was from Quinn:

Rachel thank you for organizing this with your mom… it really means a lot to me

The next was from Puck:

Hey thanks for today. Getting to meet Beth was awesome.

The last really hit home… it was from Jesse:

Rachel,

Nice seeing you again today. I just wanted to say that I really meant everything I said. I am so sorry for everything that happened. That day in the parking lot when I told you I loved you I meant it. Shelby wanted to meet you so she asked me to help. I didn't expect to fall for you Rachel… but I did and when I realized it, it was too late.

So that is what I was going to tell you. And that I really think you should come to UCLA.

_Jesse St James_

That night she couldn't sleep. Her thoughts were filled with Jesse. After three hours of tossing and turning she turned on her light and marched over to her desk. She reached for her favorite pink stationary and wrote

Seven things I hate about Jesse St. James

His name

His cocky and over confident demeanor

He's too dramatic

He has bad taste in clothes

He humiliated me

He broke my heart

He made me love him

That last one she wrote with an unsteady hand.

From now on, every time she thought of Jesse she must consult the list. New Game Plan activated.

It was two weeks until graduation and Rachel still hadn't decided which college she was going to. Tina is heading for Berkley with Mike, Artie is going to MIT, Santana is going to Brown, Brittany is going to community college, Quinn is heading for Duke, Sam for Princeton, Mercedes for Julliard where she got in on a music scholarship (like Rachel) and Finn was going to NYU with Puck. Only she was yet to make her decision. Finn wanted her to go to Tisch so at least they'd be close but he thought Julliard would also be good. Mercedes encouraged her to go to Julliard so they'd have each other. Shelby pushed for UCLA, her dad's for Julliard and Mr. Schue for Tisch.

Rachel wasn't too nervous about graduation. She knew that the only thing she wanted to remember was glee and she would keep those friends forever. But she really couldn't decide on a college.

The glee club was busy preparing for Nationals. They had decided to go all out and perform a huge ABBA medley. The songs they had decided on were Mamma Mia, sung by Santana, Dancing Queen by Tina and Finn with a huge dance sequence by Brittany, Mike, Santana, Quinn and Puck and, Thank you for the music by Rachel and Mercedes.

Nationals were the week before graduation. Everyone was very nervous. And it was only adding pressure, they already had to deal with finals and Rachel was still stressed because she hadn't chosen a college yet.

On the day of Nationals she was especially nervous. Vocal Adrenaline had decided to follow in their footsteps and do what they did best at the same time – a Queen Medley. They performed We Will Rock You, Flash and We Are the Champions.

It was very close and the judges were deliberating for nearly an hour. But after a tense wait New Directions won the competition. In their excitement the boys hoisted Rachel on their shoulders and she held the trophy high above her head. And through her tears of happiness she didn't see Jesse in the fifth row jumping up and down and screaming in approval.


	6. Chapter 6

A week later was graduation. It was a ceremony in the afternoon and afterwards Rachel had her extended family over for dinner. It was Rachel and her dad's, and she invited Finn so Carol and Burt and Kurt came so Mercedes and her parents and Blaine came too and she also invited Shelby so of course Beth came which meant Quinn and her mom and Puck and his mom and sister came too. It was very crowded but enjoyable.

Rachel was about to announce that she had chosen to attend UCLA when there was a nock at the door. It was Jesse.

"What's he doing here?" Finn hissed

"It's alright Finn. He's here to see Shelby probably. They see each other pretty regularly." She whispered

"Rachel can I please speak to you a minute, alone please." Jesse said after he came up to them.

"Sure" She answered much to Finn's annoyance

They went upstairs to her bedroom

"Did you get my email" He asked

"Yes" She answered nervous for some reason

"Why didn't you respond?" He asked donning his poker face

"I didn't know what to say. I already forgave you" She said with a cheeky smile. He didn't return the smile.

"I just wanted to say I think that you should go to Julliard." Rachel's eyes filled with hurt.

"Why?" She asked softly

"I've been discovered Rachel. A man, Isaac Reeds wants me to join the revival of Grease – not a main role, but it's still something and Rachel, and I said yes. Rachel, I only wanted you to come to UCLA because-"But Rachel didn't find out why yet because suddenly the door flew open. It was Finn.

"Sorry to bother you, but Shelby wants you Rach." He said looking at the ground.

"Its okay" She said slipping her hand into Finn's "We're done" She said, in more ways than one.

Jesse left straight after.

Rachel was embarrassed to admit that she wished he had stayed. She hated they way he made her feel. He still looked as good as always, his bronze curls were cut to just the right length, his eyes the usual crystal blue, he had developed a tan from the California sun… she didn't blame Finn for being intimidated by him.

And they had amazing chemistry, on and off the stage. Rachel and Finn sang really well together but her and Jesse had something special. But it was over now. He didn't want her to go to UCLA – but that's where she had planned to go. She wasn't going to let this stand in her way.

At dinner she told everyone. Finn pretended to be happy but she knew he wasn't.

"What's the matter?" She asked him after everyone had gone back to their dinner.

"Isn't that school where Jesse goes?" He mumbled

"No. It's where he used to go… that's what we were talking about. He's going to Broadway Finn." She whispered. Finn thought about it for a minute then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll miss you." He whispered in her hair

"I'll miss you too." She whispered back. She meant it too. Finn was her rock. What they had wasn't what she and Jesse had – an epic romance. Drama, fireworks, betrayal… what they had was two people who liked each other. Maybe Rachel wasn't quite as in love with him as she used to be, but when she looked at the list she felt that she could keep him around a little longer.

Also at dinner an even bigger announcement was being made. Quinn who was going to Duke next year announced that in her holidays she was going to stay with Shelby and her mom alternately and that Puck was going to do the same. She told Shelby that she was so grateful to be able to see her daughter.

Later on Rachel was talking alone to Shelby.

"So what made you decide on UCLA?" Shelby asked Rachel

"Oh it's a great school, and the music and drama department is amazing…" She gushed

"Is it Jesse?" She guessed

"Jesse's going to Broadway Shelby… he won't even be there."

"But his legacy will stay. He made quite an impression on the college Rachel. None of them will forget him any time soon. And I think that's why you want to go. Because you still love him and want some reminder of him when he's gone. And I think that's a wrong reason to choose a college." Shelby said seriously

"Shelby I love Finn and I'm with him now. Sure Jesse's words did make me consider UCLA but not in the way you think. But speaking of boys, Mr. Schuester looks handsome tonight don't you think?" She said with a sly smile. She glanced over to Mr. Schue who had come with Quinn.

"He is adorable" Shelby sighed

"Why don't you ask him out?" Rachel asked

"Oh I couldn't do that?" Shelby exclaimed

"Of course you can!" Rachel encouraged "Go on… he needs some happiness in his life."

So Shelby went over.


	7. Chapter 7

And that's all Rachel heard from Jesse from a while… except in her dreams… but they only occurred three times a week or so. Nothing to worry about – she was happy with her life as it was. She was back in the game.

Rachel arrived at the college two days before classes started again. Her farewell was sad… it was hard to leave everyone – Her dads, Shelby (and her new boyfriend Mr. Schue), Quinn, Puck, Beth (she saw Beth and Shelby quite frequently over those holidays), Artie, Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Brittany, not so much Santana, Kurt, Blaine, Carol and Burt (they came over for dinner quite a bit) and most of all FINN. She was pretty tearful at their farewell.

When she arrived in California the first thing she noticed was the water. She had been to California before, but she rather had missed the ocean.

She was boarding at the college and today she was going to meet her new roomie. When she arrived her roommate wasn't there yet but she learnt that her name was Marissa Lark. She was also a freshman and was apparently studying science.

Rachel took the top bunk and spread out her pink comforter. She was nearly finished settling in when Marissa arrived.

"Oh hello" Marissa said sounding friendly "I'm Marissa."

"I'm Rachel" Rachel said shaking her hand.

"Good I wanted the bottom bunk" Marissa said gesturing to the bed.

"Good" Rachel said with a small laugh

She liked Marissa already. She was tall, tan and had curly blonde hair. She was a native Californian, and loved surfing. But she was also a bit of a nerd. She listed Star Wars as her favorite movie. She seemed perfect and Rachel would have been intimidated by her if A) she wasn't so damn nice B) she was a singer. She claimed to be tone deaf and uncoordinated. She also liked country music so the girls decided not to get a radio but stick to their ipods.

In her first couple of weeks of college Rachel was in love. With the college, with her new friends, the opportunities she was offered. She wanted to sign up for everything – the Winter Musical, Vocal Ensemble, Dance Club… she was just so excited. Everything was perfect.

She and Marissa became close friends. They talked about everything – classes, boys, friends, family. Rachel told her all about Finn and she said that she was lucky to have him, which made Rachel consult her list again. Marissa didn't have a boyfriend which Rachel found surprising.

Life was great. Rachel even scored the part of Eponine in Les Miserables, the school production. A freshman getting such a big role was something that hadn't happened since Jesse St James had been at the school.

That was the one thing that Rachel could find fault in within the college. Everyone loved Jesse. He was always talked about. Every rehearsal the director gushed about him…

"I still find it so amazing that my favorite student Jesse St James at his young age managed to score a role in Grease! It's not a main role – but it's BROADWAY! And they say big things are coming from him! I bet you on his opening night he'll receive many more offers." He just went on and on till Rachel nearly exploded. "And he's from Ohio! Who would have guessed someone like him came from Ohio?"

"Aren't you from Ohio?" Marissa asked. She had come to bring Rachel coffee during one of their longer rehearsals.

"Yeah" Rachel admitted quietly

"A wonder you didn't meet him!" The director practically shouted

"I did" Rachel said simply. She instantly regretted it.

"You knew Jesse St James?" The lead Cossette said disbelievingly with a sneer "Sure"

"I did… my mom used to coach his glee club." Rachel continued

"That's right! Your mom's Shelby Corcoran!" The director agreed excitedly. Cossette rolled her eyes to mask her jealousy. She was in Jesse's year and she had a huge crush on him. Like all the girls in school.

She hadn't actually heard from Jesse himself but that wasn't his fault. Actually that was her mother's fault…

To understand this Reader we must momentarily take a step back to the infamous Graduation Party and the unrevealed events that transpired between Shelby and Jesse after the party…

"Shelby!" Jesse called stepping out from behind a bush out the front of the Berry household.

"Jesse! You scared me half to death!" Shelby cried nearly dropping a sleeping Beth. She had just finished waving off Puck and Quinn and Mr. Schuester. "What are you still doing here? In a bush…"

"Waiting for you, listen Shelby" He said pleadingly grasping her arm. "I love-"

"Don't you dare Jesse! Don't you dare!" Shelby said warningly

"What?" He asked sounding confused

"Don't you dare say you love Rachel I cannot handle this now!"

"Shelby I love-"

"Not another word" Shelby said firmly, and covered his mouth with her palm. "She doesn't need this and I certainly don't! Jesse I let Rachel go, then I tried to get her back. But I went the wrong way about it and not only did I lose what I thought was my only chance at having a daughter but I inadvertadely broke her heart." Jesse looked away "Then I got Beth and now I have to learn to share her and I empathize with Quinn and I want to give her this chance but she wants to talk about joint custody and it's just too much Jesse! And I think I might have feelings for Will and now you telling me your in love with my other daughter that I only just managed to form some sort of a relationship with!" Shelby sighed "Oh Jesse I'm sorry" She said softly, for tears had formed in his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Shelby. I'm sorry you have to go through all that. You don't need to hear my problems too. I just didn't know who else to go too." He said softly

"Jesse I know. But what you need to do is let her go. I made a mistake bringing you together and I am so sorry for that. But she is off to college now and your off to Broadway" they both smiled at that "and she's with Finn" His smile faded "now and you have to respect that."

"Will she ever love me Shelby?" He asked hopefully

"Maybe. Maybe in time Jesse… maybe she loves you now I don't know. But it's not your business anymore Jesse. Let her live her life and maybe later you'll meet again. Probably on the Broadway… She'll be a star to you know."

"I know" he said knowingly. He handed Shelby a note "Will you at least give her this for me? I was up half the night writing it" He pleaded

"Jesse…" But the front door opened and Jesse was gone in a flash.

But of course Shelby never gave Rachel that letter. Shelby did read it– but the contents on the letter will not be revealed currently.


	8. Chapter 8

Of course even Rachel Berry has her limits. And when you spend at least three hours every day rehearsing for the school musical, six hours in classes, plus assessment, study and homework and endless calls to family and friends back home, you kind of are on the edge of your limit.

Rachel was tired. She loved college but she found it very stressful. She was doing very well in all her classes and in the musical and everyone was very impressed but she just didn't have much time for drama.

Enter Drama…

Part of Rachel's stress was he and Finn's attempt at a long distance relationship. She didn't find herself longing for him like the girls in the movies did and every time he called she was half asleep. They kept trying to find time to visit each other but things kept coming up. So she was grateful a week before the musical that he was coming to watch her. She thought that if she saw him again all those worries in their relationship would go… she wouldn't need the list – she never did back home when they were together.

That night Rachel was on the phone to Finn.

"Rachel I miss you so much" Finn was saying

"I can't wait till next Saturday…" She sighed

"Next… Saturday?" Finn said uncertainly

"Yes. When you come to watch opening night" Was Rachel's frantic reply

"Rach… I can't make it." Rachel nearly dropped the phone

"Pardon" She asked after a minute

"I can't make it… that day I have a school awards night. I thought your play wasn't till the weekend after…" he stuttered

"It's a musical" Rachel whispered "I have to go…"

"Your not mad are you Rach?" He asked sounding worried

"No. Bye Finn." She lied

Well that wasn't in the plan. This was most definitely not in the plan. And that night she read the list three times and yet she knew what she had to do.

But she avoided it. She didn't call him for three days. She didn't answer his email and she didn't return his messages. She really wanted to do it face to face but she knew that she would probably never get the opportunity.

But she was ready. She had written out and rehearsed a speech. She knew exactly what she would say;

"Hi Finn, listen, I've been thinking a lot lately about a lot of things and most importantly – us. Finn, you know I love you but I think that right now our lives are heading in two different directions and I think that maybe the best thing to do would be to go our separate ways. I mean, you're doing so well in college and you're so ambitious I really don't want to be the thing that's holding you back. Thank you Finn for being such an amazing rock for me and such a great support and I will miss you so much. But I think its time you found a girl who will always be able to be that for you too. I love you Finn, goodbye and good luck"

It was a classic break up speech, but Rachel was such an accomplished actress she knew she could put enough emotion into it and pull it off.

And she certainly tried. She called Finn up and delivered the speech the best she could. Unfortunately he didn't take it as well as planned…

"Well Rachel I must say this is a surprise. I thought our relationship was a solid as the Tiffany heart necklace I got you for Valentines Day. But upon thinking about it, I must confess that there is truth in what you say. I love you Rachel, a lot but college really has opened a new realm of experiences that I would love to explore. Thank you for your understanding and good luck to you too Rachel. I know you will make it too. I love you and I will miss you."

At least that's what she had hoped he would say… this is what he really said;

"Is it because of the musical thing?" he demanded "Because that wasn't my fault!"

"Finn, I told you" She tried to explain gently "I just think we're leading to very different lives and-"

"Then what? If not the musical than why are you breaking up with me? Is it… Jesse?"

"Jesse!" She exclaimed "as in...Jesse St James?"

"Who else?" Finn continued angrily "I knew you still had a thing for him!"

"Finn Jesse and I have been over a long time! He has nothing to do with this break up! I haven't even seen him since Christmas!" She cried. She was upset now.

"I don't believe you. And you know he'll just break your heart. I thought you were worth more than that Rachel. I thought you deserved better than him… I thought you deserved better than me!" He laughed. It wasn't a happy laugh. "Good bye Rachel, have a good life." He hung up and Rachel dropped her blackberry and dived into bed

And That night Rachel wept.


	9. Chapter 9

The next week was the musical, and despite her not quite crippling but still there depression, Rachel was magnificent. Or maybe it was because of it. Her emotions as Eponine were true. When Eponine cried, Rachel was crying a little bit too.

Her dads had flown all the way to watch, as did Mr. Schue and Shelby. Beth was staying with Quinn and Puck.

She was given excellent reviews and even got the chance to speak to Broadway director Owen Mass who told her that he was very interested in her!

After that there was no denying it. She had reserved her place in Broadway.

After the performance, the family went out to dinner. Rachel came over to Shelby's for coffee afterwards.

"You did so great tonight honey" Shelby said to her as she handed her a mug of steaming coffee.

"Thanks Shelby" She said gratefully. The two of them were more like friends or sisters than mother and daughter so Rachel still addressed her by her first name.

"No worries" She said referring to the coffee

"Shelby I am so excited! Owen Mass is like the, epitome of Broadway right now! I can just see my name in lights already!" Rachel gushed

"Rachel" Shelby said worriedly

"Yes Shelby?" Rachel asked in a voice filled with pure bliss

"I think we need to talk"

"We are talking"

"As in a mother daughter talk" Rachel was worried now – Shelby sounded serious

"What about"

"You"

"Me?"

"And Finn" Shelby said, flicking some of her dark brown hair out of her eyes. Rachel sighed.

"What about Finn and me?"

"You don't seem too uspest…" Shelby treaded lightly

"Shelby!" Rachel cried clearly hurt. "Of course I'm upset. Breaking up with Finn was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do!"

"Wait. You broke up with him?" Shelby sounded shocked

"Yes. I mean… the long distance thing wasn't working." She said in a monotone, repeating the same line she had to everyone else, only now she was too tired to work emotion into it.

"Wasn't working for which one of you?"

"Both of us"

The thing however, about Shelby is that she is incredibly persistent.

"Rachel. Tell me the truth. Why did you break up with Finn?" Shelby said seriously

"What does it matter?" said Rachel sounding annoyed "We're over now and I want to move on."

"Rachel please... I just want to help." Shelby pleaded

"I don't need your help" Rachel insisted

"Rachel I'm not going to let this go"

"HE WASN'T PART OF THE PLAN!" Yelled Rachel, pushed to her breaking point.

"He wasn't…. part of the plan? What plan?" asked a very confused Shelby

"The Game Plan!" Rachel screamed

"Do you mean the movie?"

"No! The game plan of my life! I need a leading man and Finn is not it! He's forgetful, unintelligent and insensitive!"

"Rachel you may not be together anymore but that doesn't give you the right to speak of him that way. He is a good guy Rachel." Shelby said softly causing Rachel to break down into tears

"Shelby what have I done?" She whimpered "I fell out of love with Finn a long time ago… then I needed him. I think I used him Shelby… and the list and Jesse's list and…and" She gasped through sobs

"Wait – Jesse?" Shelby demanded

"Yes Jesse… when he told me he didn't want me to go to UCLA anymore, so I made a list for him too."

"What are these lists?"

"Seven things I hate about Jesse St James and Seven things I love about Finn Hudson… whenever I felt bad or guilty about our relationship I'd look at the list."

"When did you ever use Jesse's?" Shelby asked curiously

"Whenever I thought that I… was falling for him again." Rachel whispered

"Did you ever have to use that list?" Shelby asked quietly

"Yes… a few times" Rachel's voice could be scarcely heard now. Shelby didn't know what to say.

"Honey…" She said after a little while "I think what you did to Finn was terrible"

"I know" Rachel admitted

"He's a lovely person and deserves better"  
"I know … I feel so horrible" Rachel whimpered

"I know sweetie. Remember how people used to tell you, that you always tried to control people?"

"Yes" Rachel admitted

"Well now, I think your trying to control your own life and you've taken it too far. Life isn't a straight path. It's filled with bends in the roads…"

"Mom, I think you've been reading too much Anne of Green Gables"

"Maybe you should. Might teach you a thing or two" Shelby said with a huge smile plastered on her face. Not because she was humored by Rachel's feeble attempt at a joke – because it was the first time that Rachel had ever called her mom.

Rachel sniffled

"What am I going to do?"

"I think that you should go home now and tear up those lists." Shelby suggested

"Yeah" She agreed standing up "Thanks mom"

"No worries baby" She said with a maternal smile for her daughter

That night Rachel did as she was told. She ripped the two lists up and flushed them down the toilet.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello __ I just wanted to say thankyou to everyone who's read/followed this story. Especially to those who added it to their story alerts or added me to their favourite story/author lists – it's very flattering. Xx_

That night had changed Rachel's perspective on life. She tried to never think of the game again. Never the destination, always the journey is what Mr. Schue always said.

So three years later and college for Rachel was nearly finished. The time passed by quickly. She always had classes or assignments or studying or dance club or vocal ensemble or school musicals or catching up with friends or spending time with Shelby to even notice that three years had passed. She was happy and sad all at the same time.

A month before graduation, Rachel was stressed and busy with exams when Shelby paid her an unexpected visit.

Rachel was sitting at the small desk in her dorm that she still shared with Marissa. Marissa was out surfing, trying to take a break from studying – which was the opposite to what Rachel was trying to do.

And then a knock came at the door. Rachel thought that she had come home early so she shouted at her to come in, and was shocked to see Shelby there!

"Mom!" She cried. Ever since that night after the musical she called Shelby mom. "What are you doing here?"

"Paying my beautiful daughter a surprise visit" Shelby said happily

"What's the occasion?" Rachel wondered

"Oh nothing…" Her mom said nonchalantly "Except that I GOT ENGAGED!" She yelled. Rachel screamed.

"Oh my god Mr. Schuester proposed!" She cried

"Yes!" Shelby screamed back. After the girls calmed down Rachel asked

"Tell me everything! How? When?"

"Well, I was visiting Will at school and he had his glee club sing Lets get Married by Jagged Edge and then he joined in at the end and it was just beautiful and afterwards he proposed to me right in front of everyone and I said yes and we're getting married in a month – the day after your graduation and I want you to be my maid of honor and I want you to sing while I walk down the aisle, like you did for Carol and Burt's wedding all those years ago, and we'll ask Will's best man to sing with you and oh I'm so excited and nervous!" Shelby gushed

"Oh my gosh that sounds amazing!" Rachel cried "I'm so excited!"

Rachel was so excited! She was appointed chief Wedding Planner, which made her life very stressful with her upcoming exams. But she was Rachel Berry. She made it through.

Soon enough It was a week before the wedding, Shelby's dress had already been made and fitted perfectly, and they had chosen and tried out the hairstyle and taken care of the shoes of the bride. The bridesmaid dresses had been fitted and were just having last minute touches put on. The roses had been ordered, the cake was being made, and the table linen was picked out as was the venue, the band and the chairs. Rachel hadn't been there but the groomsmen had been fitted for their tuxes which were being made and the shoes and socks were all bought.

But there was still so much to do!

The Wedding was going to be at the nicest hotel in Ohio (which wasn't saying much) but they had picked out lots of beautiful things to brighten it up!

The people invited were Mr. Schuester's parents, Quinn and Puck and their parents, Finn, Kurt (he and Blaine split up) and his new boyfriend, Mercedes, Santana (unfortunately), Brittany, Artie, Mike and Tina (who would probably always be together), Carol and Burt and other friends and family of Will and Shelby.

However, as the date approached Shelby still wanted Rachel to sing with Mr. Schue's best man but she still hadn't met him. Exactly a week before the wedding Rachel confronted Shelby.

"Mom, I love you but I am so busy right now with school and planning the wedding and I need to know right now who Mr. Schue's best man is." She demanded

"Oh of course." Shelby said. She had been oddly averting the subject every time Rachel asked her. "I don't quite remember his name… he's a nice fellow, but I can't remember his name! Oh this wedding is making me crazy Rachel! I can't even remember the name of my fiancée's best man!"

"Well can you at least tell me what we're singing?" Rachel demanded

"You'll be singing Hello, by Lionel Richie."

"Hello?" Rachel asked. Oh no, she could not sing that song! "Um, I don't really think that's in my vocal range… besides isn't that traditionally sung by a man?" Rachel blurted out any excuses she could think of. She was not singing that song!

"We'll have it rearranged for you. And I think that a duet would sound just as lovely." She reassured her.

"Well I don't think it's a good idea. We haven't even had any practice time…" Rachel protested

"Honey, the rehearsal is Thursday and you can practice it then! It doesn't need to be perfect."

As if that's what she was worrying about!

It was over! All her exams and lessons were done – forever. She was nearly free. Just two more days and she was out in the real world. But she wasn't quite free of stress – she still was planning the wedding!

It was the rehearsal wedding – two days before the wedding. They had just finished the ceremony and dinner and now everyone got to go home. Except the bridesmaids, groomsmen and the special bride. They were all trying on their wedding attire.

Shelby had three bridesmaids – Rachel, Quinn and Shelby's best friend Linda. They were wearing beautiful burgundy purple dresses that were floor length and made of silk. They wore their hair back with flowers that matched the bouquet that they were carrying.

That night Rachel met two of Mr. Schuester's groomsmen – Finn and his friend Carlo. Finn and her were back to being friends after she told him everything. But she was frustrated. She still hadn't met his best man. He 'couldn't make it'. Mr. Schue said his name was Ben and she practiced the duet with Finn. It felt wrong however singing it with anyone but Jesse, which was very hard for her to admit. Especially since she no longer had the list…

And Jesse was invited the wedding – she saw his name on a place card. This worried her even more. Singing their old song in front of him with some guy named Ben. Her worst nightmare.

The next day was graduation which went by quickly. Rachel was sad to say goodbye to all her teachers but she knew she would see all her friends again so she wasn't worried.

That night she had her graduation performance which was when all of the Arts got a chance to showcase their best graduating talent – which meant a performance for Miss Rachel Berry, who was graduating with honors!

She performed a stunning rendition of Barbra Streisand Don't rain on my parade, which was kind of her signature song.

Afterwards she talked to so many people! Broadway actors and directors… They all were very interested. She was entertaining several offers already and when she left, the coat lady gave her ten or so bouquets of flowers, most of which contained offers from directors wanting her for a production. It was amazing.

But the night wasn't over! After that she had Shelby's hen's night. She didn't arrive till one and the party was in full swing. Everyone was drunk and it wasn't long before Rachel too was drunk.

At four in the morning they all finally crashed and Rachel was about to go to sleep when Shelby leaned over and said

"His best man is Jesse" and winked and fell asleep

_**Yes I know its highly unlikely Mr. Schue would ask Jesse to be his best man but just pretend that Shelby begged him to. **_


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel didn't sleep much the next day. At eight AM she had given up all hope of sleep and got up. She spent the next hour cleaning the suite before waking the others up and sending them off to a full day of pampering. Rachel was going to do all the work. She needed something to distract her.

She went down stairs to check on preparation. The balloons and streamers were up and the lights as well. The ribbons were tied to the chairs and the altar had been finished too. The reception room was halfway done.

She called Mr. Schuester to quickly check everything was okay with them. It was.

She then called Shelby. Everything was fine.

She went upstairs and showered and did her own hair and dress. She then went to find Shelby who was already dressed as were the bridesmaids and Beth the flower girl.

She then spent a little while doing her bridesmaids duty. She soothed her nerves, told her that everything was perfect, and that she looked beautiful.

She went back downstairs where everything was finished. The band that was playing the music for the ceremony was there, as was the one for the reception. The food was taken care of, the flowers arrived on time and so did the photographer.

Soon the groom and his men arrived. Mr. Schuester came in first and thanked Rachel for everything. He then told her to go upstairs and wait with Shelby. Probably so she didn't find out about Jesse. A bit late she guessed. But Shelby didn't seem to remember.

Soon enough it was time for them all to go in. Rachel was standing behind the doors with Shelby, Beth, Quinn and Linda. And then Hello started playing and she could hear Jesse's voice through the doors.

Shelby squealed with anticipation. Rachel didn't want to ruin her wedding so she plastered on a huge fake smile and strode in.

The wedding was beautiful. Shelby looked stunning in her Vera Wang gown and Mr. Schuester looked very handsome in his tux. All the girls looked beautiful as bridesmaids as well as the groomsmen looked very handsome. Beth was adorable in her pretty little dress. The wedding went off without a hitch.

Jesse and Rachel's song was perfect. How did Shelby know this was their song she wondered? She didn't care for the moment; her only care was that she didn't faint from fear.

Yes she was scared of Jesse. She didn't know why. He was just so beautiful. He was like a god, seriously. He spent the whole ceremony staring at Rachel who was not meeting his gaze.

Shelby was in tears of happiness all through the ceremony as every bride should be. Even Mr. Schue cried a little during his vows. It was sweet how much they loved each other.

The reception was just as beautiful as the ceremony. Shelby and Mr. Schue's first dance nearly bought Rachel to tears. She was seated in between Jesse and Carlo which wasn't awkward at all.

Especially when after the first dance Rachel had to go and dance with Jesse. They danced to I saw her dancing there by the Beatles.

"Hi" Jesse said to her as they danced

"Hello" Rachel said indifferently. She was trying not to begin hyperventilating, he smelt so good.

"How are you" he asked, also trying not to hyperventilate which of course was unbeknownst to Rachel.

"Fine thanks. Yourself?" She asked politely

"Fine…" he responded simply "So I hear you planned this whole wedding" Rachel blushed

"No… well yes I did." She admitted

"Must have been hard with all your studies. I hear you did very well. And that several directors are very interested in you…" He continued politely trying to hide his curiosity

"Yeah it was. I've been pretty stressed. But yeah, I've had several offers… what about you. Are you still doing Grease?"

"Of course not!" He scoffed "I quit that ages ago." He sounded much more like the Jesse she knew "I've been with Les Miz for nearly three months. I also did Hair off Broadway and a few minor roles…"

"What role have you got with Les Miz?" She asked

"Marius" He answered "you know they're looking for another Cossette?"

"Who's the director?"

"Dom Lang"

"Yes, I do believe I've been offered the part" she said loftily and he grinned

Mr. Schuester came up to them and tapped Jesse on the shoulder.

"May I ask my daughter for a dance?" He asked Jesse

"If I can borrow your wife" Jesse laughed

The reception was stunning. Rachel had a ball dancing with Jesse, Shelby, Mr. Schue and all her old glee friends.

Afterwards Mr. Schuester and Shelby were about to depart for their honeymoon in Paris. Rachel was joining them in a week with Beth as her graduation present.

As they were waving goodbye however, Shelby slipped an envelope into Rachel's hand.

"Don't hate me" She said

Then they drove off.


	12. Chapter 12

_**WARNING: SECOND LAST CHAPTER!**_

It wasn't till the next day that she opened her letter. She was at the reception until three and then she went back to Mr. Schuester's old apartment. Mr. Schue was moving in with Beth and Shelby. Quinn and Puck were also moving in. they made their own little family. It was adorable.

So Rachel was staying at Schue's old place with Marissa until she decided which offer to accept.

The next day she spent hours cleaning up after the wedding and settling into the apartment, even though she knew she was leaving for Paris in a week and then soon after forever. But she didn't like things in disarray, which they currently were.

After that she could open her letter. But she was surprised to find that it wasn't in Shelby's handwriting – yes, it was Jesse's mystery letter.

Rachel…

I hope Shelby is nice and this ends up reaching you. But I know she roots for us so I'll put my trust in her.

Rachel, every thing I said to you tonight I meant. All about Shelby's mission and loving you… it was all true Rachel and I still love you. I understand that you're still with Finn but you need to know. I only wanted you to come to UCLA because I wanted to spend more time with you. And then I got the offer and it changed everything.

I think that maybe Julliard is a better school for you Rach, I'm not sure. What I wanted to say was that I don't want to influence your decision anymore. If you don't reply than I promise I'll leave you alone forever. But I will never stop loving you… - xx JSJ

He put his faith in the wrong person.

No. Shelby never gave Rachel the letter. And now he doesn't know. Yes she would admit it finally. She loved him. Every time she was with Finn she wished she was with him. It was why she made the list – to try and keep out those feelings. But it didn't work…

Was it too late? Did he still love her?

Rachel couldn't contact Shelby… not until her honeymoon was over at least.

Paris couldn't come soon enough.

The week passed by as slowly as expected. During that time Rachel could not sleep or eat. She spent the whole time practicing Hello on the piano. She had it perfect.

Finally Saturday came and she had already packed. She was at the airport three hours early and her flight would not hurry up.

When her flight was delayed she wanted to kill someone. But that was the way with Rachel. Never on the fence, and extreme in love, hate, rage and sorrow… her emotions were uncontrollable. She was out of control and hard to handle… but if Jesse loved her none of that would matter.

By the time she arrived in Paris it was four in the morning. Mr. Schuester was half asleep when he picked her up from the airport.

They were staying in the same hotel but in different rooms. Mr. Schue dropped her off and went straight back to the honeymoon suite. Shelby was asleep.

Morning couldn't come soon enough.

At eleven PM the next night, Rachel was still asleep. She hadn't slept in a while and had almost forgotten how. When she woke up Shelby was sitting on the foot of her bed.

"Good morning sleepyhead" Shelby said smiling, whilst trying to hide her nervousness

"Hello" Rachel said stiffly

"Did you read the letter?" Shelby asked straight to the point as she was

"Yes"

"Do you hate me?"  
"No! Of course not! How could I hate you?" Rachel cried

"Because Rachel it's all my fault. If I had never made Jesse go after you we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"This… mess?" Rachel asked "Mom… I love Jesse"

"What?" Shelby cried "Oh no Oh no Oh no!" Shelby exclaimed "Please tell me this isn't happening!"

"Mom what's going on?" Rachel asked sounding worried

"Rach honey he came back last night. He wanted to see you but you were sleeping. He said to tell you to meet him at the top of the Eiffel tower at midnight or he would go forever." Shelby said tears in her eyes

"What time is it?" Rachel shrieked

"Eleven o ten" Shelby whispered. Rachel slipped on her boots and coat from last night, over her pj's and ran out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello :) Happy New Years Eve to all - this is my present to you... the (well, not really)highly anticipated last chapter of 7 things Rachel hates 3**

**Thankyou to everyone who read the story :):) Hope you enjoy the ending and it doesn't suck... I hope**

She quickly zoomed down the elevator and screamed for a cab. When she finally got one she screamed

"Eiffel Tower!" and they were on there way

Throughout the drive so many things were racing through her mind. She was in love with Jesse… Jesse was in love with her…

And Shelby. Had she tried to stop them being together? Is that why she never gave Rachel the letter even though Jesse entrusted her to?

Before Rachel found an answer she was at the tower. She gave the driver the money and thanked him for the ride… and the tissues.

She checked her watch. It was twelve o five. She was too late…

At this time of night there weren't that many people. Rachel searched through them all screaming Jesse's name. Finally she asked one of the passer byers if they had seen anyone who fit his description. They hadn't. Rachel was about to give up when a security guard tapped her on her shoulder.

"I saw him" He said. He was a stereotypical huge, black, thug

"You… you saw him?" Rachel whispered

"He's on his way up. Go get him" He said with a huge grin on his face. Rachel kissed him on the forehead and the bouncer let her through past everyone.

Then she had the biggest climb of her life.

When she finally reached the top, her slippers were black and her makeup was even more slathered across her face. Her hair looked like a birds nest and she was crying and sweating. She was disgusting. But there was only one thing she cared about.

When she reached the top she saw him. He was leaning against the railing, staring at the ground below. His expression was unreadable but his hands were shaking.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked from a distance

"I am contemplating jumping" Jesse answered in a monotone. "The world holds no meaning for me anymore"

"Is that so?" She asked moving closer "And why is that?"

"I said twelve at the bottom of the tower. She didn't come. She doesn't love me."

"Is there a chance she didn't know to meet you? That she woke up an hour ago and her mother finally revealed that you still loved her?" Rachel asked standing behind Jesse.

"No… Shelby would never do that." Jesse said staring straight ahead

"She would… she didn't think we were meant to be. She never gave me that letter Jesse. She didn't tell me that you loved me. She didn't tell me to meet you here tonight. She didn't do any of it Jesse." Rachel put her hand on her shoulder "Am I too late?" She whispered. Jesse turned around and faced her. The couple of seconds that passed between her question and his answer seemed like an eternity to Rachel. She held her breath until his face broke out into a huge smile

"No"

Then they kissed. AndiIt wasn't any kiss… it was a movie kiss... the ones that come before the happily ever after. But it wasn't a movie. It was better… it was real.

Suddenly from behind them they heard a loud gasp. Rachel turned around abruptly, disappointed that someone had ruined their moment. She then regretted it because she saw the man was crying.

"Don't stop!" He cried "Oh this is perfect! Exactly what I needed"

"What are you talking about?" Jesse asked, as equally annoyed as his love

"I'm Stanley Poppley and I am a screen play writer and a director. I've spent the last five months looking for an inspiration… you see i've always wanted to write a Broadway musical and I have contacts…"

"What do you want from us?" Rachel wondered aloud

"I want you to tell me everything" He gushed

"So you can turn it into a Broadway musical?" Most people when saying this would sound skeptical or insulted, but Jesse was flattered.

"Yes"

"Rach…" Jesse turned to Rachel

"I love the idea… as long as we can star in it of course!" She agreed happily

"Of course!" The man cried… come on I'm staying near here."

"Can we meet with you tomorrow?" Jesse asked "I think I have an idea for the finale" he continued with a wink at Rachel. She blushed.

"Oh no worries" He said giving them the address

"About that finale…" Rachel asked coyly when the director left. Jesse wrapped his arms around Rachel and said into her little ear

"I promise you… It's going to be epic."

EPILOUGE

A year later _An Epic Romance _hit Broadway, starring Jesse St. James and his fiancée Rachel Berry. It was a smash hit! Rachel's dads were thrilled about the musical but others weren't as happy. Rachel figured they were worried about how the characters would be portrayed (especially Finn), but she made sure that most of them had a happy ending. And in real life most of them did – Puck and Quinn married. Quinn was working as the cheerleading coach at McKinley and Puck was the football coach. Mike was a backup dancer on Broadway, and he and Tina were still dating (there engagement should be announced any day now!), Tina was working as a news reporter, Finn was working as a music teacher at NYU, Marissa was working in Japan as a researcher, Artie worked as a computer software programmer and was practically a billionaire, Mercedes had signed with a record label, Kurt was starring in a movie remake of some musical that nobody had heard of YET, he assured everyone. Sam was working as a wedding singer, Santana was working as a hairdresser and Brittany was part of a Jazz Dance company. Will and Shelby still lived with Puck, Quinn and Beth and they made their own little family unit. There relationship was still as strong as ever. Beth was now in Primary school and was beginning to show signs of musical talent.

Thank god.


End file.
